prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
McKlusky
Detective McKlusky is a NYPD detective and one of the main characters from the comics. He and his partner Ella Garcia were involved in investigating supposed serial-killer Alex Mercer. Gradually over time, Garcia and McKlusky become aware that Mercer was more than human, as the killings were caused by the Infected and Hunters berthed by the Blacklight virus. A somewhat conspiracy theorist, McKlusky possessed some knowledge about Gentek and Blackwatch, including their interests in human genetic experiments, in which he tried to find a link between the former organization and Mercer. McKlusky and Garcia were later summoned to a supposed terror attack - caused by the Infected - and caught in the middle of Blackwatch's intervention in Manhattan. McKlusky, realizing what was happening, took his partner to Soho to meet his associate Max, who has foremost knowledge on Blackwatch and Gentek. They learned from him about Blackwatch and their Martial Law over New York was in response to concerning something "biological and deadly" being loose in the city. Afterward, Robins was killed by sniper fire in front of them. The detectives left Robins' apartment and encountered two Marines who were intent on killing them. Fortunately, the detectives quickly subdued and interrogated the Marines, in which one of the Marines stated that they were given the order to kill anyone in an area designated "infected" in consideration to the chaos happening in Manhattan. The detectives then leave the Marines with their weapons. McKlusky and Garcia were later called and dispatched to 125th Street, which was the site of an infected attack, and learned that the military has cordoned off Broadway. There the two investigate an abandon building where the incident took place. Suddenly they were then confronted by a Hunter. With their pistols having no effect on the creature, Garcia and McKlusky fled from it and managed to kill it by inadvertently luring it in front of a speeding fire truck. Despite what had happened and knowing that they are being targeted by Blackwatch, McKlusky was still determined to crackdown on his case, though Garcia tried to convince him to leave the city, as it was becoming more dangerous and that it was beyond them. After a brief encounter with Mercer himself, McKlusky decided to follow Garcia's advice and killed several Marines who were looting a store to gain their uniforms as disguise. His partner was appalled by what he had done and reminded him that they were cops, to which McKlusky furiously retorted by pointing out that the city was falling into chaos and revealed his feelings to her by telling her that he doesn't want him or Garcia to die. The two then take the Marines' uniforms and are soon confronted by Blackwatch soldiers. McKlusky quickly guns them down with an apprehended assault rifle, allowing Garcia to escape inside the looted store. The two head into the store's back alley, where McKlusky guns down the remaining soldiers. Garcia and McKlusky then steal the Blackwatch's uniforms and weapons. They then travel on foot to a vacant subway station to escape Manhattan by underground; however, the tunnel was infested with Hunters. The two attempted to run, but Garcia then decided to fight back, killing a considerable number of Hunters. During the struggle, a larger Hunter overpowered Garcia and McKlusky attempted to strangle the creature, only to have his left arm bitten off. Garcia killed the Hunter and quickly brought her partner out of his shock. McKlusky weakly warns her that he is infected and will turn. Also, he finally learns the truth surrounding Mercer and the infection due to being telepathically linked to Elizabeth Greene, which then causes him to believe that Mercer is the one who can stop her, as Greene is afraid of him. McKlusky then committed suicide with a self-inflicted gunshot to his head. However, McKlusky's corpse mutated into a monster and Garcia was forced to gun down the mutant McKlusky before leaving on her own. Category:Characters Category:Infected Characters Category:Prototype Comic Character